Deal With the Devil
Deal With the Devil better known as Yamasachihiko is an extremely powerful Mutant Quirk with amazing potential. This Quirk alone has made Hoori Sakuya standout as a martial artist as shown by his title as the "Martial Art God." However, its great power comes at an even greater cost that makes it a high risk-high reward Quirk. Description Deal With the Devil is a Mutant Quirk that allows Hoori to influence the ki within his body to control the ratios between his physical attributes and traits. By decreasing one physical attribute or trait Hoori is able to increase another by the same amount. He can use this Quirk to not only enhance physical attributes like strength or speed, but also stuff like his senses. What makes the Quirk very dangerous isn't the Quirk itself, but what Hoori can use it to do. Hoori's physical capabilities are already extraordinary and with how heightened they are Hoori is able to increase any physical attribute exponentially to reach a level with few peers, which makes it a lot better than most enhancing Quirks. Hoori in the past has performed amazing feats of martial arts with his Quirk. He has thrown devastating punches, slam a foe with a powerful gust of wind by swiping at the air with great force, enhance his senses to a high enough level that it appears as if Hoori has a sort of "danger sense," and much more. Apart from its obvious drawback the Quirk has a couple of others. One of which the attribute that was decreased remains decreased even after the enhanced attributes returns to normal. How long it stays lowers depends on how much it was lowered. For example, if it was lowered by 30% it will remain lowered for 60 seconds after the enhanced attribute was lowered plus two seconds for every second the enhanced attribute remained enhanced. This makes the Quirk's primary weakness very easy to pick up and exploit. The risk of using this Quirk is usually so high that logic would say it would be better not to use it at all. This may be why Hoori only uses it when he has no other choice or when he is protecting someone that he values over his own life. Moves *'Athena's Revelation:' Athena's Revelation is a move that allows Hoori to enhance his senses. Its name correlates to one of Otohime's aliases, "Athena", because of how it allows Hoori to imitate Otohime's Prescience ability. By lowering his body's strength, durability, endurance, stamina, and flexibility he can enhance all five of his senses considerably. His senses are enhanced so much that it appears that Hoori obtains a "danger sense" that alerts him to attacks sometimes before they even occur to allow him to evade threats a lot better than he would otherwise be able to. *'Reiki:' Reiki is a move that allows Hoori to decrease his durability to augment his healing factor to allow him to heal small wounds in seconds. *'Yamasachihiko:' Yamasachihiko is Hoori's trademark move and why his Quirk is also known by the same name. The move seems to be a manifestation of Hoori's Quirk because it is even more of a high risk-high reward move than the Quirk to the point where the move can be called an all-or-nothing-type attack. It allows Hoori to throw an incredibly powerful punch capable of dealing devastating damage to his foes or going so far as to annihilate them. It is described as a punch where Otohime dedicates his entire body to the task of punching throwing an incredibly powerful punch and true to the description Hoori lowers all of his physical traits except strength to enhance his strength as much as possible. *'Shadowless Kick:' Shadowless Kick is a move that allows Hoori to lower the strength of one of his legs to enhance the leg's reflexes to allow him to deliver a lightning-fast kick that moves faster than the eye can see. It earned its name from how the kick moves so quickly that shadows don't get a chance to form before the kick connects and his leg is lowered back to the ground. *'Leopard Blow:' *'Iron Palm:' Iron Palm is a move that allows Hoori to lower the speed of one of his body parts, usually his hands, to increase the durability of the same body part to where it becomes "as hard as steel." The move can be used to help him strike his opponent without without injury to himself or simply for defensive purposes. *'Aeolus Gale:' Aeolus Gale is a move where Hoori influences his ki to augment his strength of one of his arms by a considerable amount by lowering the arm's durability by the same amount. Once enhanced, he waves the arm at the air in front of him with great force. The great force of the motion allows Hoori to send a powerful gale force wind a distant opponent to send them flying and cause external damage. Trivia *Deal With the Devil was inspired by Shulk's Monado Arts and Hoori Sakuya's Fairy Tail Fanon counterpart, Gyūki Hoori's, Physical Prowess Manipulation. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Mutant Quirk